The Mistakes We Have Made
by MWmaple93
Summary: When he left he didn't expect for something like this to happen.he didn't expect such a disastrous thing to be his fault. of course if it wasn't for Russia there would be no problem. he swore to change it to protect his family but mostly his dear brother. he wouldn't let something bad happen ever again. to bad that's a hard thing to promise. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL THEMES
1. Chapter 1 the hero's painful reunion

Chapter 1: the heroes long painful reunion

It was a regular day for America as he spoke out loud in front of every country in the world center, and yes he did say countries…a lot of them. However it never fazed America after all he was the hero! He shuffled through his notes nodding to the countries, even those who glared at him in response, and he was about to pack up when he noticed the faded situate of someone he hadn't seen in a long time…..Alfred swallowed hard his hands shaking some as he recognized who it was.

He hadn't physically seen his brother since he had left Britain's house around 5 years ago. Normally never at a loss for words all he could do was stand there looking into his brother's violet eyes. There was no hate in them, no trace of anger or resentment; in fact Alfred just saw sad eyes…such sad eyes.

He fell back into his seat the silence stretching as he racked his head for something to say. Instead he thought back to the civil war…to the fights, the screaming, the yelling…constant yelling. But one memory in particular haunted him as he packed to leave blinded with furry his father drunk in his study.

_He had been younger back then a mere 13-year-old making Canada aka Mathew 12. He had it though he was sick of following his demanding father who could never appreciate him. He was sick of being babied and sick of his father codling him. It had been a rather bad fight this time that ended with Alfred slamming a door in his father's face almost breaking his nose and his father staggering cussing at him and yelling how he never wanted to see him again. But his father now days was always drunk, always since the Boston Massacre and especially since the Boston Tea Party…America still highly prided himself in flushing his father's damned tea down the toilet, but his father grew weirder than before if that was possible. Then France…his other dad left and Britain lost more of the little sanity he had left and Alfred ha it, he was sick of his sniveling self-pitying father. It's not like he hated the man…no he loved his dad, he just couldn't stand living there under his rule. So after that particular day with their actually countries at war America won…for them it was a horrible yelling match with his father and with him, actually surprising him his father had lunged and pointing a gun at his throat but couldn't fire leaving the American victorious. It was for the best, he knew that, and so he left. But that day as he left he saw his brother who was in the study trying to help their dad up, Mathew looked up crying and began begging him not to go to not leave him like papa. So pissed at the time Alfred just shook his head and left. _If only he could have any idea the horror his actions would yet to cause or how he could have prevented so much to come he would have never have left even with the mysterious man's, he met in his back yard he had talked to until he won his independence, reassurance and urging to do so.

Remembering all this he looked down ashamed. Of course he had emailed his brother but he hadn't seen him in so long. His little brother, now 17 years old and he had left him to live with their dad alone. He looked up again, his brother still sitting there waiting.

"Wow…he really does look sick," America thought as he looked his brother over, the poor boy's skin so white yet just sickly at the same time, and his beautiful eyes, that Alfred used to make fun of him for, sunken and dead looking. Britain hadn't been kidding when he had announced that Canada though now his own country was still living with him and would not be attending the meeting due to being very ill, which then the other countries had answered to by a chorus of "who's?"

Alfred had made sure Canada was alright but he always felt something …..Off about his brother's emails…they were too bright…too happy, despite being very passive his brother was forgiving but not stupid. Alfred knew he would be, and expected he'd be upset but instead all the emails he got were positive yet very forced.

Did that mean when Britain said he refused to come because he didn't want to see America was also true? Britain and America had quickly gotten over their differences and worked as equals which America found was ok, even though his father also seemed off and he'd often find an evil grimace on his lips or dark eyes glaring at him which Alfred quickly brushed off as his imagination. Still…Alfred always had a really bad feeling. Finally realizing almost five minutes has passed Alfred looked back up voice sounding horse.

"Hey bro" he said trying to sound casual.

"Hey All," his brother said in a voice so soft Alfred thought he had imagined it but just hearing his brother call him by his nickname in such a nostalgic affectionate way caused Alfred to start crying just now realizing he'd been holding back tears ever since he saw his brother.

However what Alfred didn't know is that things were about to get very bad and unknown to him his bad feeling he had ever since he had left couldn't have been more dead on accurate.

. . .

**Warning to readers: Just don't even try to make sense of the time line because your brain will explode…I mean don't even attempt to know, this story is all about unexpected twists and turns and don't worry romance will be included in the near future as well as attempted murder,kidnapping,and to many secrets even for a family of countries to handle, all to be revealed so be surprised be very surprised ;)**


	2. Chapter2things cant be that wrong right?

chapter 2: things can't be that wrong...right?

They had found refuge at a local restaurant and if America wasn't so nervous he would have noticed his brother was not alright. But America after some awkward conversation started going on and on. Of course Canada listened he loved listening to Alfred's voice loved simply listening to him talk and knowing he didn't have to say anything thing back for Alfred to understand. However Alfred didn't understand this time how could he?  
But Mathew still listened despite his growing headache despite the pain he tried to keep hidden as he struggled to keep up with his brother's long stride and despite the fear he felt crawling through despite the chilling ever-growing fear. So he listened and Alfred talked, even once they entered the restaurant and he ordered pancakes for his brother who in return tried to pay attention to his brother's fast banter.

Then Alfred grew silent as the waitress set a plate down before Mathew filled with golden pancakes that oozed maple topped with whip cream and even more syrup.

"You do….still like pancakes right?" Alfred asked staring questioningly at his brother. Mathew paused for a moment….of all the ridiculous questions to ask. Mathew looked up at his brothers concerned eyes and burst out laughing he laughed tears coming too his eyes because it hurt so much.

He laughed because he didn't know what to say and if he didn't laugh he was going to burst out into tears and tell his brother everything. He laughed and laughed till he ended up crying more than laughing clutching his side the force of laughing exhausting him and causing black dots to fill his vision. Then he stopped.

"of course I do all," he said simply as if he hadn't just acted like a maniac and took a bite his taste buds jumping for joy but his stomach doing an uneasy back flip that reminded him of everything.

"Hey…you ok there Mattie?" and Mathew cringed the nickname sending a jab of pain in his heart and making his hand shake. He couldn't do this….he couldn't.

He had thought he could but he was wrong. His breathing turned into gasps he tried to make quietly as possible and his head went black except for an appalling yelling.

"mhm…" he said weakly setting down his fork his face tinged green.

"Gosh bro you most have been sick as a dog you look awful," Alfred said lightly slightly preoccupied with the mammoth sized burger having arrived in front of him the greasy smell adding to the poor Canadians nausea.

He wanted to scream at his brother "you idiot how can you be so stupid! Look at me! Save me!" he wanted to cry that out so bad but he swallowed hard and offered a meek.

"y…yeah you'll have to excuse me I still feel a bit under the weather," to which Alfred replied something incomprehensible as he was already shoving his face with food his chewing seeming so loud and obnoxious that Mathew stood up.

Alfred looked up his glasses sliding off his nose and his lopsided grin covered in a mix of mustard and ketchup and well as a pickle hanging off his check….his brother had never been a clean eater and Mathew wasn't all that polite himself especially when it has come to pancakes….but that was a long time ago, a lifetime ago.

"youth okd?" Alfred asked his eyebrows furrowing and his dark blue eyes narrowing slightly. Mathew managed to nod and mouth bathroom before he practically ran away from the table his lungs exploding and pushed himself to open the bathroom doors. His arms screamed in protests but he somehow managed it falling into the "thank the lord" deserted bathroom's floor and breaking out into sobs.

If you had ever kept something bottled up in you for so long you would know it feels like lead ball rests inside you and at times you may feel a pressure so great it threatened to erase you existence.

That was…at least how Mathew felt and in a mix of rage and grief but mostly immense pain he pulled of his sweater and stood up his legs shaking so bad he leaned against the counter. Crying he looked into the clear cool mirror at his arms that had everything from cuts to burns on them and crying out sent his fist flying into the mirror with a piercing crash!

**Readers note: Muwahaha you please review if you'd like to know what happened to poor Mathew. Also I don't own any of the characters from Hetalia- though I admit it would be so cool too. Also this fanfic is based on a rp (role play-for those that don't know it's like creating a story and going back and forth between perspectives and people and is so much fun) I still do with my best friend that we have been working on for 1 year and still aren't done. So there's much much more in store.**


	3. Chapter 3shattered glass,shattered matt

chapter 3: shattered glass...shattered Mattie...

He had heard the shatter and jumped up rushing to the source with half a dozen people.

"That wasn't Mathew was it…" he thought absent-mindedly then froze. It was Mathew who sat in a pool of his own blood cradling his hand whimpering and rocking back and forth like a mad man. Alfred's blood turned to ice and he momentarily felt the need to join him.

Was it something to do with his country…did some natural disaster happen? Then his eyes shimmered with tears as he realized the glittering stuff around his brother was shards of glass which would explain the loud crash and broken glass and it was with a stab that Alfred realized maybe he didn't know his brother as well as he assumed he had.

Shaking himself he stepped forward while everyone else pointing and whispering at Mathew like he was an animal. Suddenly Alfred's blood got red-hot and he whipped around yelling

"BEAT IT..." now whether it was because of the rage in his voice or the fact as a country he had some control over his citizens if need be they all scrambled away.

He knelt next to his brother and gently touched his shoulder. Mathew jerked away stiffening and letting out a painful cry.

"…..Mathew?" Alfred asked gently beginning to shake in fear t seeing his brother like this…..was this part of his sickness? Or was he lashing out?

Alfred had no clue and seeing as the only help book he had read was on this sort of stuff; was a page on accident a long time ago when Britain dragged him to a library and he had mistaken it as a comic book, because of the comic looking kid being attacked on the cover so he wasn't exactly an expert on what to do when your crazed brother smashes his fist through glass! So excuse him if the hero shed a few tears …but for the record he was perfectly calm.

"HOLY SHIT DUDE ARE YOU OK….YOU IDIOT WHY THE HECK DID YOU SMASH YOUR FIST INTO THE FUCKING MIRROR…GOSH DUDE ARE YOU MENTAL….ARE YOU SICK…DEPRESSED…EMO….EMOISH….HOLY CRAP….CRAP BASKETS…" then he broke off into cussing seeing as he had kicked the wall and now was hopping around like an idiot because it hurt like hell!

"..S….sorry…" came a meek response that made the Alfred stop jumping and stare at his brother.

"….I'm not mad…." He bent down and held his brother feeling as he stiffened then relax.

"p….pr…promise…" he whimpered his bottom lip quivering and what looked like bloodied finger prints running down his face as if he had tried to claw his face off.

Alfred nodded and rested his forehead upon his brothers looking into his purple eyes that quickly looked away a pink tinge appearing on his face.

"Yeah I promise…just why the fuck did you do that bro?" he asked his face mere inches from his brothers.

"I….I…" for a second Mathew's eyes found Alfred and he sucked in his breath feeling an enormous wave of pain come over him as purple eyes filled with tears.

"…..I'm sorry…" was all he said and Alfred not having the heart to push an answer from him now simple nodded and gently kissed his forehead. Then Mathew's body shook with sobs and he clung onto Alfred somewhat painfully, but Alfred didn't mind, and he soothingly stroked his brothers back humming a song papa France used to sing to them when they were little until his brothers sobs turned to whimpers and his body relaxed against his own.

Alfred kept humming softly but if you were to look into his eyes they were blazing with anger.

"Mathew…I know I've been a jerk in the past…but I'm not leaving you again do you hear me….ill keep you safe," he said firmly and added to himself ..."and find out what bastard did this to you".


	4. Chapter 4hot,cold,and very paranoid

chapter 4: hot and cold and very paranoid

Mathew wasn't aware when he had fallen asleep but when he opened his eyes he felt sore and groggy. He was barely conscious of a soft bed underneath him and soft light shinning in.

He yawned and tried to sit up only finding it extremely difficult to do so. He also realized his clothes had been removed except his boxers and covered in a white sheet that was now red with blood.

"Where….?" His voice felt sore and thick and he didn't really expected an answer but sat up quickly when he heard Alfred's voice at the side of his bed. Yelling out in pain and now sitting up the blanket fallen to the ground and his body covered with bruises and cuts no place on him but his face and hands left untouched Mathew yelped and quickly scrambled for another blanket.

"no need for you to hide…..I already saw…you were in bad shape when I brought you hear…..had to carry you…..wouldn't let me go…you kept crying and screaming incoherent things in your sleep…..you broke out into a fever…thought…t…..thought you were dying…kept wiping you down…you were covered in sweat…..I bandaged you up best I could…but I'm no doctor…gosh Mathew…why?...why?..."

Alfred's voice sounded funny, sunken and hallow and Mathew felt guilt rise in him. He had been so stupid thinking he could handle meeting his brother…..he had never meant for this to happen…he vaguely remembered loosing it at the restaurant and punching the glass. Looking down he saw his fist has bandaged tightly.

"…you just…just kept bleeding," Alfred's voice was high-pitched and hysteric sounding and Mathew mentally hit himself again. He just couldn't stop causing trouble could he, he just has to see Alfred…even though he knew this would happen, knew it would be a bad idea.

But he had missed him so much. He looked over at Alfred slumped over in his chair looking at him with bloodshot eyes huge bags under them. Alfred was also stripped to his boxers and he shinned with sweat his hand holding a book that was shaking like a leaf.

He looked unusually pale and his hair sagged looking greasy except for that stubborn Nantucket and even that seemed to sag slightly. Mathew didn't know what to say…what could he say? He would ruin everything he hated himself so much hated that he was so dirty so filthy.

"….I…I can leave…" he said thinking if he left maybe Alfred could go back to his life and not worry about him.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE DAM YOU," Alfred roared jumping up livid his checks stained with tears and his fists clenched his jaw set with anger. Mathew shook where he sat unsure what to say.

"..S….sorry…." he whispered lowering his head like a bad dog in front of his owner.

"YOU ALMOST DIED…YOU JUST KEPT BLEEDING AND WHEN I TRIED TO CHANGE YOU BECAUSE YOU BROKE OUT IN A FEVER AND SAW YOU WHOLE FUCKING BODY COVERED IN…IN…WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU MATTIE? YOU WERE SO SICK…..YOU STARTED SHAKING UNCONTROLLABLY…I WAS READING BOOKS AND LOOKING THROUGH NEW…ME DOING THAT BECAUSE I THOUGHT MAYBE IT WAS A COUNTRY THING. MIND YOU I COULDN'T CALL A DOCTOR…BECAUSE ONLY HEAVEN KNOWS WHAT THE CITIZENS WOULD DO WITH A COUNTRY IN THEIR HANDS…..AND I COULDN'T CONTACT THE FUCKING DOCTOR WHO KNOWS ABOUT US. JUST LAST NIGHT YOU WERE ICE COLD….FUCKING ICE COLD…I READ IN A BOOK BODY HEAT HELPS SO I WAS UP ALL NIGHT STRIPPED TO MY BOXERS HOLDING YOU IN MY ARMS PRAYING…PRAYING…ME PRAYING!? I'M GONNA LOOSE IT MATTIE I TRIED CONTACTING FRANCE AND BRITAIN…BUT HELL IF THEY COME…I ALMOST…..YOU ALMOST…WAAAAAAH WAAAAAH!"

Alfred started bawling his pent-up anger and fear and just plain sorrow flowed down his face and was mirrored on Mathews own. They both stood or sat their bawling like little kids and had finally calmed down enough for Alfred to go downstairs saying he'd make some hot chocolate, his voice still high-pitched, and leaving Mathew alone with his thoughts.

What now? Over and over again going through his head what now? He sat then forced himself to stand only to shake so much he quickly sat back down again.

Then he saw Alfred's desk with papers everywhere and scrawling notes. One labeled "I'm going to kill whoever did this to him," him unmistakably meaning Mathew. He swallowed hard then carefully got up and walked over sitting down in the big swiveling chair Alfred always loved…and broke his bones in multiple times.

Mathew slowly leafed through the papers seeing pages ripped from medical books and messy scrawled notes. According to them he had been out for three days.

"Poor America…" he said softly…."what have I don't?"….."What can I do?" he began shaking again realizing there was only one reasonable answer.

Sure Alfred had always been a drama king and no doubt over half of this pile of papers was necessary but it was the fact that Alfred cared…..really cared that was what pushed Mathew to decide to tell him.

He slowly walked back to the bed still shaking and collapsed that effort alone making him feel weak and slightly stupid. But when Alfred came back with steaming, but not burning mugs of hot chocolate Mathew had made up his mind and called down.

"…..you like it," Alfred said after he saw Mathew struggle to lift the cup to his mouth but after taking a sip closing his eyes from the sweet taste.

"Mhm," he replied and drank more surprised his stomach was handling it ok and finished it quickly surprising Alfred and himself. Alfred having finished with barely three gulps had been watching Mathew carefully and now rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"….sooooo….," he began his voice sounding a bit better than earlier. Mathew closed his eyes momentarily before looking down at his cup then up at his brother.

"…I'll tell you…" he said softly as Alfred's eyes filled with a mix of fear and hope which was when the doorbell rang, even from where they were, it sounded very loud and ominous like a warning for them both to run.

**reader note: hope your all enjoying the story! so any guesses who the big bad guy is that hurt Mathew...if there is one o_o maybe Mattie's crazy...guess you'll just have to find out~! also a reminder i don't own hetalia or the characters**

**side note:**

**america:...now look here i did not break bones in that chair**

**canada: haha no you broke them when you fell out of it**

**america: THAT WAS ONE TIME**

**canada: *innocently* no theres that one when you fell spinning around pretending you were superman, and that one when you tried to scare Britain by rolling across the floor in the chair and he ended up scaring you instead and you fell backwards cracking you skull, then you fell down the stairs in that chair, and there was the one time you were naked and...**

**america: SHUT UP**

**canada: totally "one time" right**

**america: idiot **

**canada: hoser**

**me: what i wanna know is how that chairs still alive? (not to mention america)  
canada: so do i...  
america: ITS BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!**


	5. Chapter 5visitor and the worst tea ever

chapter 5: an uninvited visitor and the worst tea ever

Alfred would have ignored the doorbell but after a few seconds as it was constantly pushed over and over he groggily stood up still in his boxers and not even giving a flying fuck went downstairs. He told Mathew to stay there and he took extra time to make his voice convincing and reassured him he'd be back. He walked out of the room his feeling of stupidity growing with each step downstairs.

It had been the worst night of his life Alfred wasn't a cry baby, maybe Mathew was but Alfred sure the heck was not, and yet all three nights he had cried and cried and cried and even when Mathew woke up he lost his temper and ended up bawling like a baby. Sure Mathew cried right along side him but it was Mathew covered in marks and in pain it was Mathew who looked like he had been through hell and back and it was Mathew who had every right to be angry and bitter towards him. But instead it was him who was getting mad, him crying out of fear not real pain, it seemed he was the one who needed reassurance rather him reassuring his brother.

He shuddered feeling as if time was stretching on and on as he stopped halfway down the steps. He wanted to run from the responsibility, he wanted France or Britain to come and make things better, he wanted to curl up get drunk on pop and have his only worry be the sinking economy, stupid countries and the latest horror movie he had persuaded Japan to give him. He wanted to go back to being obnoxious and loud to taking pride in ticking off Britain at the meetings. He wanted to go back to smiling and not worrying, but something shattered in him, perhaps it was his childhood but something had drastically changed Alfred could feel it, and as he reached the ground floor he could feel it as he opened the door he could feel it as he slugged Britain in the face.

He had not expected Britain; yet as his fist made contact with his father's face he realized he would be the only one who bothered enough about Canada to even show his face. His worrying father who was so stupid sometimes. Yet how could he possibly let this happen to Mathew,…even though Alfred from a young age knew he took up most of his father's time and that Mathew always seemed to be in the shadows. But still how could he not notice Mathew's serious problem.

Suddenly America staggered back even before his father began yelling. Was Mathew doing this to himself? Was Alfred the cause of it all? Did his brother join a gang or something? Was he overreacting? Under reacting? Damn he was old enough to be considered an adult and he had no idea what to do!

"BLODY HELL WHAT WAS THAT FOR," Alfred's mind snapped back to the present where he found an angry Britain up in his face or at least he would have been if he didn't come up to Alfred's shoulder but Arthur, his father's name, always had made him feel smaller than he was so he backed up a bit raising his hands before realizing the reason he had punched his father in the first place.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? NOW YOU SHOW YOU'RE FACE? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PAST THREE DAYS? DO YOU EVEN REALIZE YOUR OTHER SON ALMOST DIED? DO YOU NOW HOW MESSED UP MATHEW IS RIGHT NOW?"

"I came when I could….." Arthur said slightly bitter at the greeting he got making his way inside.

"Yeah well it's not enough….," said Alfred refusing to let his father off the hook so easily. Britain sighed pulling up a chair gesturing for Alfred to sit. Alfred did so noting uncomfortably how his father seemed uninterested in Mathew, and that he was now sitting a bit too close to comfort to Alfred sighing heavily.

"It's nice," Arthur said randomly looking around. "Your house," he added seeing Alfred's brow furrow with confusion.

"Uh…..thanks?"

"Alfred? I think it's a good time to talk now."

"But Mathew…..."

"Can wait," he assured the bewildered American who was so confused he had forgotten his anger towards his father. Britain then stood up abruptly and then made tea going on about how sorry he was and how he should have raised them better, and how hard it is to be a parent sometimes with a problem child like Mathew. Wait what? Alfred was about to say something when a hot mug of tea was pressed into his hand and Alfred too tired to think straight forgot his argument and sipped it gratefully.

"So you understand?" Arthur asked nervously Alfred who had half dozed off half been focusing on the tea nodded absent mindedly suddenly feeling really drowsy as he set down his empty cup.

"Good lad, very good we'll be going now," Arthur stated briskly as he quickly cleaned up the mugs.

"We'll…?" Alfred slurred struggling to keep his eyes open.

"yes your coming to of course back to my house with me and im never letting you go ever again~" he hummed in pleasure helping a disoriented America to his feet.

"b…b….but…..Mattie…," Alfred finally said his brain moving at a sluggish speed as they went out the door.

"Who? Oh your wanker of a brother," Arthur said dragging Alfred into his car his voice suddenly becoming angry his eyes narrowing and a sharper edge to his voice.

"well you see your brother could die for all I care I have no need for that problem child now that your back with me and this time I'll never let you go," and with that the car came to life and sped away the American in the back drugged and passed out cold. Unknown by either the driver or the prisoner a pair of watery violet eyes watched the car drive away and a pale deathly cold hand touched the window before it slid down with its owner who crumpled to the ground heart beat faint.

**Hey readers sorry i know its been awhile. i was forced against my will to work at a camp in the middle of nowhere;) but I'm back now just in time for summer to end..."oh boy." anyways i promise to write alot to make up for the lost time so there a lot more to come. enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6nightmare and birdie's friend

chapter 6: nightmare and birdie's friend

_About a month after Alfred had left them Mathew was just starting to understand how things were going to be for the rest of his life. Although he still firmly believed his brother who was his hero would come and rescue him. For that reason alone he smiled every night despite being sore, broken, hungry, and cold he would look out that window and whisper "one day you'll come for me Al right? You promised remember. You promised you would be my hero." _

_Even though a month passed he firmly believed this as he went about the day constantly cleaning and hiding from his drunken father who despite his flaws Mathew cared for dearly and prayed his father's heart would be healed where his brother broke it._

_He did his best for his father even though he tried not to stay around him, he cleaned every drunken mess he made and cooked all his meals, and when his father passed out on the couch he climbed the step stool and struggling to pull down the big blanket from the linen closest said a prayer to whoever would listen for his father , then draped the blanket over his father's lonely body. _

_These were the good days the days Mathew dared to live however there were also the bad days. During these days Mathew just wanted to die. Usually they started with Mathew being woken at three in the morning by his father screaming incoherently at him a fire in his eyes. _

_He would grab Mathew roughly by the arm and throw him off the bed into the wall he would then scream more and hit Mathew until he started crying then he'd drag the boy and shove him down into the basement where Mathew would stay until his father remembered him during a good day or came down later that day to torture him with magic and fists. Today had been a day like that and Mathew lay at the bottom of the stairs having been unsuccessful at catching his balance on the stairs._

_His arm was twisted funny and a long gash on his forehead made him feel like he was spinning. "WHERE ARE YOU?" he had cried out loud in frustration shaking and curling himself into a ball. "YOU PROMISED ME ALFRED!" his heart plummeted hearing approaching footsteps but he shouted once again as they disappeared._

_"YOU LIER YOU LIER I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I DON'T NEED YOU I DON'T WANT A HERO ANYMORE! YOU LIED! YOU PROBABLY FORGOT ABOUT ME LIKE EVERYONE! AM I EVEN ALIVE!? I COULD BE DEAD AND YOU WOULD NEVER KNOW! I HATE YOU YOU'RE A JERK A HOSER I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! IM IN SO MUCH PAIN! MY FATHER HATES ME BEATS ME BECAUSE YOU BROKE HIS HEART BECAUSE HE LOST HIS MIND WHEN YOU LEFT! YOU'RE FAULT IT'S YOUR FAULT! IM DON'T WAITING FOR YOU! IM DONE!" he yelled until his voice broke and then he fell asleep sobbing. It was at that moment he lost hope it was and that moment he lost faith in his brother and it was at that moment he no longer had a hero._

Mathew woke up in a cold sweat his heart beating loudly in his chest. He was on the ground in an unfamiliar room. His nightmare had woke him up and he was sure it wasn't even morning yet. Then everything came back and he jolted up only to fall again head spinning around and around.

"…Alfred…..Alfred!" he screamed knowing his brother wasn't there knowing Britain had taken him.

"Why didn't I tell him? Warn him." He said to nobody. He knew he had to do something, he knew he had to save his brother, be the hero his brother had never been for him, though he would never admit that to Alfred.

"phone..," he coughed taking ten minutes to stand up, still feeling weak and sick but he should be used to that feeling seeing as he had lived with it for years. It took him longer to find one and even longer to think of someone to call. Finally deciding on someone he dialed a number and prayed someone would answer.

"This better be good Alfred!" a loud voice screamed back hard core music in the background as well as a lot of other people. Mathew flinched.

"S…..sorry, n…..never mind….," a pause in which Mathew was about to hang up and then..

"Birdie!" Mathew's chest swelled and he nodded before realizing he was on the phone and then turning pink hastily said.

"….hi gill…how'd you know it was…." But he was interrupted by hasty talking.

"This is so awesome ksksks where are you birdie? It's been almost a decade. Now boom your back from the dead. Ksksks almost thought I made you up you know because everyone except Alfred had never heard of you, and America seemed more likely them the awesome me to have some dorky imaginary friend. So where are you? I'm leaving this party and coming to see you before you disappear again!"

"u…um Americas house…and you don't…..h…..have too," he added feeling guilty because he really wanted Gilbert to come the Prussian used to be one of his close friends as a child despite being considerably older than him, but age meant literally nothing to countries.

"You kidding!? This party is so unawesome! Ksksks besides I want to see you." And with that he hung up leaving poor Mathew flushed and flustered. He had to appear OK for gill so he started to work on getting dressed, which was a slow process in his state. As he got dressed he told himself he would simply ask for a ride to Britain's that's all. He couldn't get someone else involved in this. He hadn't even gotten downstairs just now dressed in long sleeves and a sweater when the door burst open a voice calling that was not at all Gilbert's.

**Authors note: Quick thanks to my sister who pointed out some *cough cough* little minor errors with my grammar so thanks and while im thanking people thanks for the review, followers, and all the readers.**


	7. Chapter 7: the end?

Chapter 7: the end?!

**Authors note: it's with pride and great pleasure I wrap up the story and hope you will all find the ending as complete and satisfying as I did.**

When one wakes up tied to a chair with no recollection of how one gets there one panics. As it so happened Alfred was in this situation and like any one would do was panicking. He kicked and clawed with nails he didn't have, bitten to nubs…not by him of course, and flailed violently until he succeeded on knocking himself over and on slamming his chin upon someone's shoe.

Not realizing someone had come in he strained his neck up and gasped. His memory came back as he looked at his father who had become different since he last saw him at Alfred's house.

Besides the fact he was taller than Alfred with Alfred sprawled on the floor, his father's hair was smoothed back and father's eyes were, cold, and narrowed; but most disturbing was either the dark clearly magical waves he was giving off or the fact he was holding a long sharp knife.

"WHY!?" he screamed bending down in Alfred's face. Alfred flinched opening his mouth to speak but unable to answer. His father covered his mouth eyes slightly softer.

"shhhh shhh my little boy, so pretty, such soft skin," he bent down and kissed Alfred's cheek. It was different back when Alfred had been a kid and a kiss on the cheek was a reward or a token of affection filled with warmth and love.

He always had loved his father's kisses the best, France's having been to scratchy because of his beard; but his dad's were always just right to prevent his tears or comfort him. This time however his lips were cold and instead of love he could feel a chilling lust all the way from his head to his toes. Then the ropes suddenly became no more than little severed strings after one flick of Arthur's knife.

Alfred wouldn't call him his father for this man groveling beside him this man pressing his lips against his, whose wandering hands didn't make him feel safe but rather vulnerable and powerless was not his father. Sure he fought Arthur trying to gently push his off him growing more uncomfortable by the minute, but part of him, curse his stupid inner child, couldn't bear to hurt his dad.

However when the hands started wandering too much and he felt a burning tongue slip its way into his mouth searching and marking its territory a pissed off and beyond embarrassed Alfred drew the line. Using his feet he kicked hard and watched with a mix of satisfaction and horror as his father rocketed back hitting the cabinet with a skinning thud.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM ARTHUR!" he hollered jumping to his feet and straightening his shirt and pants.

"Your father…," he retorted liking his lips and standing up seemingly unfazed. Then without warning he lunged forward knife extended, eyes darkening and nicked Alfred's ear who ducked missing near decapitation and swearing loudly. Being a country though young as he was, Alfred had been through multiple military training most that came to him through instinct; however it was a different ball game when vs. another country. Also despite the height and weight,…not in a fat or bad way, that Alfred had as an advantage his f…, no Arthur was more experienced by far and had more skills…., not to say that would ever be admitted out loud, so Alfred's chances of winning all were slim especially now that perverted daddy had now been transformed into psycho killer daddy.

That was all the time for thinking Alfred had because psycho killer daddy had whirled around and this time came at him head on. Then as the met fists hitting fists collided like a perfectly time routine, and kicks deflected, both of them using everything from chairs to knifes to throw at the other.

They were no longer countries; no longer family this was a clear matter of survival, and if there's one thing countries become engraved with at birth it's just that. Finally Arthur landed a blow which sent Alfred stumbling back his head hitting the concrete floor, followed by a chair leg skillfully swung by his father hitting him upside the head.

Blood clotted his vision and he knew it was the end, panic took over, but even stronger than that was him remembering something…someone. He remembered a boy with light blond hair, with brilliant violet eyes, and whose smile made him feel like he was king of the world, Mathew…his Mattie…..his brother…..he had failed him yet again…and this time his brother really would be all alone.

Arthur lifted the chair leg up again and Alfred caught a glimpse of black pit less eyes and a long twisting tongue. Then the chair leg made contact with his head and Alfred's world went black.

**Authors note: JUST KIDDING~! I apologize but no need to worry for this is far from the end, I'd even go so far as to say it was merely a glimpse of the beginning.**

**Side note:**

**Alfred: R.I.P for the brave hero who never rises again.**

**Mathew: *at the table eating pancakes* some hero you were killed by a chair leg, not even a whole chair….**

**Alfred: y….y….yeah well…it…it had a lot of magical voodoo.**

**Mathew…magical voodoo?**

**Alfred: precisely! I died a heroic hero**

**me: *nonchalantly* I would let that slide….if you had really died. **

**Mathew, Alfred: WHAT?!**

**me: *at the table also eating pancakes* shhh I'm trying to come up with a dramatic ending**

**Alfred: you mean begging?**

**Mathew: *spits out mouthful of pancake* OMG!**

**Alfred: what?**

**Mathew: YOU WERE ACTUALLY PAYING ATTENTION!**

**Alfred: *slugs Mathew which leads to a punching match over the table***

**me: I SWEAR IF I OWNED HETALIA I'D GROUND YOUR SORRY $$es!**


	8. MUST:read to comprehend future events!

**A note filled with important information you can or cannot read,…though you might want to and will most likely need to unless you can access my thoughts and already know all the information below,…just saying: ****( it is information not personal news or complaining to get more viewers and reviews i promise although while I'm at it...they are always welcomed)**

**At this point a concept called ****_snapped characters_**** will become vital to the story for awhile and later ****_2ps will also join in_****. for those who don't know snapped is the same character while 2ps can be portrayed separate or as the same character. With Hetalia being such a vast subject it's simple to bend characters a bit or expand. **

**The Hetalia community has done just that from gender bender versions to angel Britain which is debated is actually a separate character than Britain himself. Then there's other ones snapped I believe is more of a wild beast with and instinct to kill on one hand and a very lustful personality on the other, I believe or should I say in this rp at least it's a parasitic monster that when one becomes in contact with may or may not infect their victim depending on the mental condition ex: your son leaving you after winning a civil war (hint hint). **

**These ****parasitic monsters**** aren't common however and can either be summoned; which some countries use as weapons although risk infecting themselves seeing as these monsters can only be killed by a specific strong magic which few posses. Or it can accidentally slip through the so called "portal" of the magical universe (which is whole different ball game you don't even want to know what lies in their…or maybe you do, guess you'll have to wait to find out which you may or may not). **

**Anyways back on topic when they slip through the magic user is usually unaware and become infected almost immediately; however once again this is also very rare and only happens when an excessive amount of magic is used or in an inappropriate manner ex. Bringing back the dad, bending someone's will, rewriting the past ex. All magic users no magic is a gamble and those who use such powerful spells some literally impossible will either contain the power and prove able or suffer the consequences the most pleasant being the parasitic monster other like blindness (Hetaoni reference and for those who don't know what it is I'm not going to explain but it's a Hetalia video game that's awesome so look it up) . Sorry not quite done yet just hang on a bit longer and ****I'll give you a cookie~. **

**Now to explain why no one's noticed after a few hours the parasitic monster blends in with its host giving the person some control but allowing a more permanent home, they can access your memories, brain, and stomach which thank the lord they fill with normal people food (scones are not included) so they're not cannibals or anything…usually. **

**So basically they leave no trace and can live in people for decades until it latches on to its target, which is either someone who is hated by the magic user (this is when it's purposely summoned) in which case it either kills, mates (which somehow yet to be discovered is done through regular sexual intercourse but ends up producing another parasitic monster which then takes over the victim) , or just infects the other person; or its target is who was the reason or the cause of the magical user (in this case accidental) summoning them. **

**One last thing**** a parasitic monster can leave the victim If it senses danger (and I assure you this leaves no brain damage or any other damage unless inflicted by the victim to themselves when still infected with it).If it's not killed inside the victim the parasitic monster has about 10 minutes before it becomes immobile(though not dead so don't any geniuses stupidly stick it in any opening so sorry to disappoint you but no you can't deep fry it and eat it though that may be tempting to some…maybe like two) to find another victim making its way through any human openings or open wounds, and if it voluntarily leaves the victim it is wiped of any information gained inside the victim and the victim may be disoriented and or lack control over certain body parts/functions/actions(may inconvenience though deadly and or painful losses never occur…so far on record) and not know what's happened; but they will eventually remember everything as the monster's placed drug filled slime evaporates from the brain.**

**(this usually results in severe or mild psychological disorders and or depression and or the urge to become a giant sheep…no joke…so if any of you readers happen to on the slim chance no magic on the slimmer chance practice it and on the slimmest chance have been infected and are no longer so and are receiving any or these symptoms/side effects please alert you local For All Your Magical Injuries or Illnesses Hospital or call your local magic help hotline 123-45673-787629738298263398276 ! ****_{I feel responsible to remind or inform whichever you find this is that this is…to my knowledge fiction that means there is no parasitic monster, there is no magic hotline and there is no legit magical hospital so please don't dial this ridiculously long number and by no means don't go wandering the streets especially at night for a hospital…to my knowledge…you will not find. I don't want to be sued^^….if that can even happen and wouldn't want to be the cause of people's broken hearts and dreams…as for countries I say nothing only that Hetalia and all the characters do not belong to me and as promised *hands you a cookie* here you go})._**** That has been your explanation of snapped characters and what causes them next ridiculously long but most likely important discussion/explanation join me as we discover 2ps but for now a preview of what's to come**

**Preview ****(must have read the following above to deserve this preview all cheaters will forever be burdened with the crushing guilt that follows though who don't deserve this preview)**

**. . . **

**Alfred's brief glee to find himself alive was soon replaced by horror as I found my arms bound tightly behind me and my legs chained to the floor on a dungeon type looking basement, and Arthur holding my head above a large tub of water.**

**"Are you ready to die?" he practically hissed clutching my head tightly.**

**. . .**

**Gilbert closed the car door reaching across of Mathew and brushed his leg gently flustered he wasn't sure whether to wince or turn red at the contact so naturally he did both. He then gave him a strange look then sort of shrugged and revved the car's engine a big grin spreading on his face.**

**"Buckle up~!" screamed gill as he floored it. Mathew shut his eyes jerking back in the seat and squeezed his eyes shut.**

**"We're coming Alfred…..I'm coming to save you,"**


	9. Chapter8:rising forward and sinking down

Chapter 8: rising forward and sinking down

"MON CHERI~!" the voice echoed making Mathew freeze in a mix of fear and longing. He figured he must have imagined it for it was surely not…it couldn't be….his papa? His papa has left him….had forgotten him, he should hate his papa but all he could feel was an overpowering urge to see him.

Surely he hadn't changed that much he would still have long wavy blond hair like Mathew's own. He would still have his gruffly blond very short beard that would male Al run away screaming and laughing when his papa had tried to give him a kiss. Mathew however didn't mind and loved to cuddle with his papa reading a book usually about romance in some way, his papa loved that stuff; meanwhile Alfred and Britain would be watching TV usually some sports show or action packed violence movie that gave Alfred nightmares for a week though he never admitted it.

When his papa left Mathew had run after him begging him non non papa non but his father said he had enough of that "bastard British git!" and stormed off probably to a saloon leaving Mathew, Alfred and Arthur, and later just Mathew and Arthur.

"mon…mon cheri….where are you?" it was softer now more hesitant, lacking the usual spirit his father showed when talking. Mathew hurried the rest of the way down pausing at the last step.

"…i"m…here…..papa…..." Mathew called gently stepping around the corner. He saw his papa whose hair was tinged with gray and whose eyes filled with tears not the fake ones he used to seduce girls or his dad, but real ones that reflected the joy and guilt in the man's eyes that looked at Mathew with such intensity that Mathew wasn't sure whether to run forwards or backwards.

Then Gill strutted through the door and it was like time reversed, for his old friend hadn't changed at leaning against the door way confidently with black shades and a plain light blue shirt with a black jacket which was almost identical to what he wore as a kid. Mathew stepped forward hesitantly it seemed like the atmosphere filled with awkwardness and everyone was waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally Francis said voice tight.

"How have you been? I heard you were sick…," he came forward more flinching visibly when Mathew out of habit took a step back shifting away from the both of them and biting his tongue to making some nasty comeback like "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" but Mathew couldn't do that even when he wanted to either no one heard him or it didn't come out as angry or forceful as he had meant it.

"I'm better now. I need a ride though….I promise I'll talk to you both later….but…it's important," Mathew forced himself to say looking between Francis and Gilbert both going between confusion and offense.

"But it's been to long!" his papa cried about to fling himself towards Canada to embrace him but hesitated at the icy look his son gave him going rigid.

"to….long…" and while some might have not have heard the Canadian or mistaken his comment as a question despite his papa being gone so long he had raised his boy and he knew when he was angry.

As the awkward silence became filled with tension Gilbert never one to sense the atmosphere stepped forward.

"Well birdie you still look like shit to me! But I trust you if you say we can talk later….just no phony emails this time got it!?" Gilbert called smirking as the Canadian gave him his full attention those gorgeous eyes filling with gratitude and relief. Francis with his not so pretty eyes and less pretty frown rounded on Gilbert.

"But…but…," he sputtered looking as if he had been bitch slapped hard and then stabbed in the back.

"no buts Francy I got the keys it's my car and I'm the one Mathew called not you!" he said unable to explain why his blood boiled looking at Mathews father or why he was taking particular pride that Mathew called him and not the old frog. Mathew stepped forward again feeling his chest swell…"hang on Al I'm on my way," he thought to himself.

His papa made no further comment just glanced at him sadly deflating Mathew in a heartbeat, and filling him with guilt even though he knew he had a right to be mad at his papa. So with few exchanged words they all piled into Gilbert's car who made sure the Canadian was seated up front and the brooding Frenchman in the back.

**Gilbert closed the car door reaching across of Mathew and brushed his leg gently. Flustered Mathew wasn't sure whether to wince or turn red at the contact so naturally he did both. He received a strange look from Gilbert who then sort of shrugged and revved the car's engine a big grin spreading on his face.**

**"Buckle up~!" screamed gill as he floored it. Mathew shut his eyes jerking back in the seat and squeezed his eyes shut.**

**"We're coming Alfred…..I'm coming to save you,"**

**. . . . .**

**Meanwhile: **

**His eyes opened and it took him a second to realize he had even opened then and then an overpowering glee to feel a rattling breath escape him. "I'm alive!" he thought amazed. **

**However, Alfred's brief glee to find he was alive was soon replaced by horror as he found his arms bound tightly behind him and his legs chained to the floor on a dungeon type looking basement, and Arthur holding his head above a large tub of water.**

**"Are you ready to die?" he practically hissed clutching Alfred's head tightly. The American came to his senses and tried to struggle but felt so exhausted and heavy he stopped and went slack. He had been so sure he had escaped death…..and now….and now. **

**"****Why?" he said his voice sounding childlike even to him and in response to this his head received a push forward into the ice-cold water and he let out an unbearable scream that might have broken someone's heart if it wasn't lost in the water forever. **

**Seconds ticked by and the icy water stung the Americans eyes as he tried desperately to hold his breath but not to pass out. When he has at his limit he was roughly yanked up barely sucking in a deep breath of air before he his head was plunged yet again into the water.**

**It was a game now and America couldn't afford to live but there would be no one coming for him and he wasn't sure he could hold on for too long. Yanked out again he braced himself for the water taking a quick raspy breath but it didn't come instead he felt a different sensation of greedy lips pressing against him now.**

**"****you'll be a good boy now," the voice growled into his ear as the lips moved down his neck and the American bowed his head before spitting in his kidnappers face.**

**"****NEVER!" he yelled his voice hoarse but the power behind his word still there. **

**At first it ignored him but then as if it took it awhile to comprehend his word it raised his head and once again Alfred stared at the face that looked like his dad's but as it grinned maliciously he conformed yet again there was no way this man was his dad.**

**"****Then you really are foolish and you really are going to die~…slowly and painfully but first…..you'll watch your brother die in front of your eyes~ then when your completely broken I'll make you mine and you will die!" the thing howled it's eyes bulging with the anticipating excitement of what was to come.**


	10. Chap 8:5 a glimpse of whats 2b

**Chapter 8.5 a glimpse of what's to be**

**Just because I'm particularly evil and because there's other characters to introduce we will change perspectives. In fact we won't just be changing perspectives but worlds as well. A parallel world of the 2ps, as you will find out they are like the countries' evil twins that have a mind of their own and their own personality but the rest you need to figure out for yourself for there's much to tell and such little time left to tell it;)**

**_There was a world and in this world there were legit rabid wild flowers and poisonous air and giant creatures that would kill you without so much looking at you. In the middle of this world there is a volcano that spurts green goo. No one knows what this green goo does because no one is stupid enough to test it, the beasts stay clear of it and if you throw a stick in it there are no flames or dissolving it's just instantaneously gone. In this volcano is a cave and in this cave 4 regular as you will find here looking people had made their home. Now they used to live in our world and none of them knew how they came to arrive here only they woke up one day and were here. After that the rest was history and after being here for a month their tempers were all high and they were all quite sick of the place. Their names are Kirkland, Jones, Bonnefoy, and Matt and this is a quick look into their lives for all of them will play quite a role later in the story._**

**H**e woke first he was always the one to cook and clean but he didn't mind he felt superior when he ordered them to clean themselves up and come eat. Besides he absolutely loved to cook although, he preferred it when he had more…tasty ingredients. But he would make do and with his small pocket knife he sliced open what Matt had named the MOTHER FUCKING DEER and watching it ooze blood and squirm around the table he smiled broadly and then went to work ripping out its intestines. After awhile the animal ceased it's thrashing and wonderful little noises which made the job less fun but he still found joy in dissecting it into pieces and sneaking some chunks of raw meat, so that when Bonnefoy came in and asked if breakfast was ready he turned around blood dripping from his mouth staining his chin red and replied in a sing-song tone. "Not yet~!" he then returned to his work while a disgruntled Bonnefoy returned to their section of the cave where they slept and kicked Jones who snored in response and rolled over plunging his face into his grass woven pillow (courtesy's of Kirkland)

Bonnefoy sighed he hated the lot of them in fact he hated people in general, unless Kirkland made a good people stew in which case he made an exception and would even go so far as to say he loved people. But all he really wanted in life was a few people to kill and then to end the day drowning in booze and beer watching the news report his earlier crimes and smiling knowing they'd never put him behind bars.

"What are you doing up?" came a disgruntled voice making Bonnefoy turn around in annoyance.

"None of your business boy!" he retorted flipping back his blond messy greasy hair and lighting a cigarette swearing loudly when he realized this was the last one in his case.

"DAMMIT THE LAST ONE I HATE THIS FUCKING PLACE!" he swore chucking the large once full box straight at the person the voice belonged to. However matt caught it quite skillfully although not at all appreciating the gesture and just because he was pissed lobbied it straight at his snoring brother. Not being awake the hard metal case hit the brown hair and bounced of Jones's skull with a clang. The reaction was instantaneous he leaped to his feet.

"MATT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" and storming at the young man called matt who leaned coolly against the wall of the cave looking over his sunglasses his dark purple eyes regarding his brother storming towards him coolly.

"oh and Bonnefoy if you're wondering why all your cigarettes are gone I saw Jones here smoke a few," Matt said sounding board as he pulled back his long blond hair into a very manly thank you very much pony tail and watched amused as the French man intercepted his brother and the two of them began punching each other. Usually one to join in Matt had felt in low spirits since getting here having a suspicion how they ended up here and for the time being deciding to keep it himself. Instead he let his brother and his sort of father sort of no way in heck not his father beat the crap out of each other and feeling quite smug seeing as he had been the one who stole the cigarettes from Bonnefoy case in the first place entered the kitchen. He saw his Kirkland cooking or should he saw eating having been preoccupied by the raw meat. Matt and smiled thinking he had done all right raising the kid. Only a mere street kid when Matt found him, Matt being the only one who saw Kirkland for what he was a 2p of the annoying British man, raised Kirkland with little help from the others and sent him to become trained in the ways of the 2ps. It took some time and many ups and down, not to mention a lot of drugs…which they happened to almost be running out of but Kirkland had ended up becoming one of them.

"I see breakfast is coming along fine…" he said softly coming up besides the considerably shorter than him young man who looked at him his light blue and tinged pink eyes meeting Matt's dark purple ones.

"MATT~!" Kirkland then hugged him tightly suddenly like a little kid. Matt softened a bit although he would never let the other two see he liked the kid although now almost an adult he certainly wasn't a kid anymore but Matt still called him one. As if being cued Bonnefoy and Jones entered as Matt quickly shoved Kirkland off him. Knowing this was how it was he didn't seem to mind and began humming much to Jones's annoyance. Whether it has just because or if Jones somehow knew how Matt felt about Kirkland and was jealous, Jones even now, it being years since Kirkland first joined them, hated him. Bonnefoy having more tolerance for him even let Kirkland hug him and plant a kiss on his check before scowling and wiping it off.

"Everyone~ cleanup breakfast is ready! And no more fighting~," he sing-songed making Jones flinch as the British guy seemed to know everything and the Frenchman shrug as they all headed outside to wipe off their hands in the grass. While this seemed very counterproductive Kirkland insisted. They used to wash their hands, but that was when they lived in a regular city and when usually everyone went their separate ways and returned for meals with blood on their hands, having nothing but unappetizing monsters to kill they mostly stuck together which never ended well, and while they all were very independent Kirkland seemed to have taken charge which everyone but Jones was content to let happen. So they rubbed their hands on the grass to appease Kirkland and headed back inside to a rock table that was now covered in wooden plates of intestines and a watery soup like substance none of them knew how Kirkland made seeing as there was no water they knew of here, but that no one, even Jones, felt the need to question. They had just settled down and began digging in several dishes breaking as they fought for second best seeing as Kirkland claimed the best pieces already dangerously twirling knives in his hands the plate hovering in the air with his magic, an open challenge for anyone to try to grab some. Matt was just debating taking this challenge feeling restless after missing this morning's fight and wanting to pound someone big time, however he stopped as dark smoke-filled the cave and fighting became swears and outbursts of "WHAT THE HECK!?" until the smoke disappeared leaving a crisp envelope among the bloodied meat that Kirkland briskly picked up and opened everyone going quiet all eyes on him. He broke out in a bright smile showing them what it said.

"I don't know whose it from but we have our way out of here lads in about a month or so and all we have to do is play a little game~!"

**dear readers: I'll make this brief but I'll almost have ten chapters soon and I'd like to here more about what you think of my story whether you hate it or want something to happen or just some supportive messages would be nice i thank those who have followed and Favorited and i thank the one person who actually left me a review they made my day! so let me know what you think will happen who you like who you dislike if you like my style of writing or hate it. whether it's negative or positive reviews are very helpful so thank you. and just a constant reminder that i don't own hetalia or the characters.**


	11. Chap9,hero,monster,idiot,awes ome,oldman

Chapter 9: the hero, the monster, the idiot, the awesome, and the old man

America just wanted to die the agony of waiting and the horrible possibility this man would get hands on his brother was overwhelming. Then came the gut retching realization he's had his hands on Mathew for years and years, suddenly everything made sense, it was sick and wrong, but it all made sense.

"Oh god what have I done," Alfred said to himself doing his best to ignore the thing that was leering at him as it menacingly sharpened its knife. But if he thought that would scare America…or that America would show it at the very least, he wasn't given the satisfaction as the American simply glared back at him in reply.

"are you ready to die~" it hissed holding up the knife, pointedly the American looked away and heard a knock on the door.

"DAM!" he yelled struggling more than he ever had as the British man grinned and rose from his place making his way upstairs.

"YOU IDIOT MATHEW RUN RUN RUN RUN!" he screamed as loud as he could, kicking back his feet connecting with the glass with an almighty crash water spilling everywhere and shards of glass scattering across the room. Because of this action America fell on his back still tied to the chair.

He thought of the movies where the bad ass villains told the hero the plan and then the hero would escape, by doing something epic like using something to cut the rope…something sharp…like glass. He could do it! After all if he wasn't a hero by golly he didn't know what he was; still yelling himself hoarse trying desperately to warn his extremely stupid brother he twisted his hands painfully trying to find a shard a glass.

He inhaled sharply as a piece lodged itself in the palm of his hand and ceased his screaming listening for a fight or struggle from upstairs. Hearing nothing he used his one hand to yank the glass from his other hand feeling hot blood ooze from the gash as he bent his wrist in an even more unnatural state and started desperately sawing on the rope.

"please don't be dead please be ok," he chanted as he sawed, eyes half closed willing with all his might that the no sounds were good and not bad, it was as he chanted he was then reminded of the chants his father used to do.

Not many kids could say their father really kept monsters away, Britain could and would however, his palms lighting up and making streamers of light fly across the room changing into whatever shapes the boys willed as along with France, Britain tucked them in.

Alfred also remembered sneaking into his father's room to practice some magic like the epic hero was. In his excitement he was careless and by making too much noise had been caught. That was the first time his father had yelled at him, like really yelled at him, and it was only later after Francis calmed both the fuming father and bawling child down that Britain explained just how dangerous it was for an untrained child to practice magic.

"You could have been hurt or worse brought something here something evil," the Alfred back then didn't dare ask questions but his father had added once this happened the only way to get rid of it was a strong enchantment or to make it think you'd would kill it. Alfred hadn't understood a word but now an invisible light bulb formed, although Alfred thought a visible light bulb would have been totally epic not to mention useful as it was dark. But anyways finally the American understood what he had to do.

. . .

Meanwhile:

It had been a complete accident one that had resulted in saving the Canadian's life. They had dropped him off Francis realizing immediately where they were.

"mon cheri! This is Arthur's house non?" Francis asked forgetting to act like a wounded animal.

"You still live with him!?" he exclaimed as Mathew nodded seemingly at a loss for words. Now Gilbert was a lot more perceptive than people gave him credit for and he noticed, not like he had been staring or anything, but he noticed the Canadian tense up, his relaxed hands turning into tightly clenched fists and his shoulders tensing considerably, the French man seemed unaware and rambled on how Mathew was a grown boy and should have a place of his own.

"papa it's fine it's more convenient this way," Mathew stammered practically turning white as he fiddled with the door handle opening it quickly with a quick "thanks for the ride" and slamming it even quicker.

Prussia watched stunned his red eyes narrowed his chest clenching with a bad feeling, he didn't know why but he felt as if birdie entered that house he'd never see him again.

However the Canadian turned back so Gilbert had no choice but to drive forward waving good-bye as casually as he could then slamming on the brakes hard as soon as he turned the corner.

"mon dieu!" Francis gasped as Gilbert got out of the car.

"France honestly open your eyes something's wrong….don't you find this really fucking suspicious, granted you're not nearly as awesome as me but wake up!" Gilbert said angrily as France got out of the car.

"Mathew is an adult he can deal with things himself," Francis pouted to which Gilbert lost it and grabbed the old man's shirt hoisting him in the air and against his in every way possible awesome car.

"I KNOW I MAY BE FUCKING AWESOME ENOUGH TO PASS AS AN ADULT BUT IM NOT A SAGGING OLD MAN LIKE YOU AND BIRDIE IS THE SAME AGE AS ME HE STILL NEEDS YOU!" the Prussian yelled at Francis whose eyes widened.

"you can do what you want but I suggest you grow a pair and find out what the hell is going on with birdie you know, your son!" Gilbert added as he stormed down the sidewalk refusing to lose his pretty Canadian friend again.

. . .

Mathew had made sure they were gone before he knocked on the door it took a minute but finally Britain opened up the door smiling warmly.

"Mathew my lad where have you been I have been worried about you," the British man said ushering him in. Mathew expected company as he entered but there was no one, no reason to fake a caring attitude, and no Alfred.

In the distance Mathew thought he heard shouting but it must have been the radio which was blasting rock music. Not sure what to think Mathew sat down in a chair Britain pulled for him and watched in awe as Britain busily flitted around making tea.

"uh….w…..w…..where's Al?" Mathew asked hesitantly half expecting for his father to whip around and beat the shit out if him.

"hm~?" came a reply as Britain set two steaming cups of tea down sitting across from Mathew who stared at the cup suspiciously. In all the years he'd been here after Alfred left Britain hadn't once made anything for him.

"ahhh yes Alfred well there was a bit of a…misunderstanding….it's all sorted now," he stated matter of fact as he sipped his tea gesturing for Mathew to do the same. But Mathew didn't so much as touch the cup ignoring the guilty feeling he had from his bad manners but deciding courtesy was far out of the hockey rink at this point.

"Where is he?" Mathew asked a bit more urgently staring into his father's cold eyes and his bright smile that didn't reach his eyes or comfort the Canadian at all.

Britain reached across gently touching the Canadian's hand and the result was immediate, Mathew leaped up as if burned eyes wide with fright his chair falling back with a smash as he scrambled back against the counter.

Britain looked like he was about to say something as real sadness flashed across his face.

"…..m…..Mathew?" realization and horror filled the British man's face and then it was replaced by a cruel laugh.  
"Well if you want to be that way, and here I was going to give you an easy quick death." The word death caused Mathew to jolt.

"What?" he asked reaching back searching for a knife a toaster anything. However suddenly his arm twisted up more and he was blasted to his knees Britain holding up his hands glaring at Mathew,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you lad in the short time you were gone did it escape your stupid head I own you! plus you wouldn't want to hurt your precious dad would you?" Mathew fell to the floor screaming out in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he yelled as he thought he heard something snap in his arm. Britain pushed his face to the floor and stepped on his other hand making the Canadian scream again as the door burst open revealing Gilbert and France eyes widening with horror at the scene unfolding open their eyes.


	12. ch10:reunions,resolutions and solutions

Chapter 10:reunions and resolutions and solutions

For a moment all four stood looking at each other trying to comprehend what the heck was happening. Finally Mathew pulled himself off the floor his arm swaying limply.

"You guys run!" neither made any move to and Britain who had been vividly staring at France shook his head and with a wave of his hand slammed the door shut.

"none of you are going anywhere~ you've all seen too much," Britain cooed strolling towards France who still looked like someone had slapped him in the face. Prussia scowled pulling out a knife that was in his belt buckle. He stepped in front of France who now had tears filling in his eyes and was shaking himself him too pulling a knife from his boot and sidestepping till he stood in front of Mathew. turning to him and saying in a serious voice not at all like him.

"son…..I know I've been a jerkish father…..I never expect you to forgive me but I'm here now…..and whatever that thing is it's not your dad…..I won't let it lay a hand on you, do you hear me?" Canada nodded in response peaking around his father at Prussia. He was standing there Britain snarling at him and the two somehow both had knifes and were staring each other down. Prussia had rotated so he was blocking both Canada and his father.

"This is ridiculous I have no quarrel with you lad now move!" with that Britain clicked his fingers and Prussia flew into the wall with a sickening thump crashing to the floor. France stepped forwards more till his and Britain's faces were inches away. If there had been hatred on Prussia's face it was nothing compared to France's that was now twisted in a horrible scowl mixed with pain and sorrow confronting his husband.

"who are you?," france asked his defeated father and ashamed man act long replaced by instinct and a once was pirate's drive.

"why Francis don't you recognize your husband," frowned Britain bringing his knife and gently laying it on France's neck as Francis mirrored this movement bringing his own blade against Britain's throat both there eyes blazing.

"I do…and you are not Arthur," both evenly matched they leaped apart in unison their blades crashing together each standing their ground. Then again and again a song of metal lighting the room with each failed blow and parry. Finally a slip of silver changed to red and then red again France lost his footing and stumbled back against the table Britain leaped on top of him like a cat. Both in a compromising position they threw their knives at each other each deflecting the others then knives forgotten fists went flying adding a beat to the rock radio blaring, and the unheard over the sounds, cries of the prisoner in the basement. Then another crash as the door came down matched in time as the table crumpled. A disheveled America entered the scene piece of glass held up ready to gain glory. However another scene was being painted one of a broken table and a mad man on top of a Frenchman both clawing the other like animals, one of his brother watching horror stricken eyes sunken and kneeling next to a familiar Prussian who lay out cold in his brother's lap. Fury confusion anger rumbled in the American's stomach but he was unable to stay though he would have liked nothing more than to take over for his quickly slowing down father, for his fists to be contacting the monster's skin. But America had another job to do, one placed on a gamble one that if could work would save them all. As he ran up the stairs Francis flipped Britain over now the one on top.

"Come now Britain you should know I wear the pants~" he sneered coolly slamming the British man's head not once but twice into the rumble of the once nice oak table. As America threw books from his dad's bookshelf France raked his nails down the British man's face making him howl like a wounded animal. As America found the right book the one his father had shoved in his face showing Alfred the big page screaming,"You can't even conjure water with magic do you think you could do this! The answer is no that's why you never practice magic without me lad!", France was reaching for his knife stretching slightly even though the British man made no move to fight back both his eyes showing nothing but white. As America raced down stairs as fast as he could go jumping down the last 6 steps almost falling on his face, France raised his knife high in the air looking pained but resigned as Mathew watched horrified unsure what to say or think the knocked out Prussia still on his lap.

"I used to know you but I can't love this man you are now…..I'm sure your not my Aurthur…..you used magic on are son…..your dangerous and therefore….." a scream tore through the air who it came from no one knew maybe from all of them maybe it was there souls all screaming in unison so it could be heard for a moment but whatever it was it tore from them as France plunged the knife down and America reached the room they all were in yelling "STOP!"

Dear readers: wow you must absolutely hate me! ahh how I love writing cliff hangers…hate reading them however so I have felt your pain. Besides there's a method to my madness I assure you …unless there isn't and I'm just insane. However whatever it is you all seem to be enjoying the story which I honestly didn't think would get this many reviews! I'm thrilled to announce we're less than 50 views away from reaching 1000 views! Now maybe this isn't a lot but to me this is a huge accomplish and it's only fair to reward such huge accomplishes. **So if we reach 1000 views you all can leave a comment and tell me what pairing you want to see**, now it doesn't have to be the character's so far although if it is the scene will most likely be longer, but if you want a paring of characters not yet in the story I can do that for you. Believe me there's upcoming chapters I can make just about everything work, I only ask whatever pairings you suggest you don't include Russia and the Baltics, no I'm not just saying this to be mean there's a legitimate reason why and if your pairing includes the 2ps you may have to wait awhile. However there you have it my next chapter I'm writing right now and should post by Monday so you have till then to give me as many pairings as you want and **the one with the most votes will get a special scene in the fan fiction**. I once again thank all my readers and especially those who have favorite, followed, and or reviewed this fan fic. A quick reminder that I don't own hetalia or the characters and with that I leave you all to think about what pairing you want;)!


End file.
